Paint
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Jazz makes Danny help her paint his room.  Hilarity ensues.  Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots.


**This one shot has been written at the request of Galateagirl. **

**Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots...I thought it deserved a place of it's own.**

**So here we are with more brother sister fluffage.**

**Genre: Humor**

**  
Rating: K**

**Paint**

Danny grumbled quietly as he helped Jazz empty her room in readiness to paint. He wondered exactly how many psychology books his sister owned as she pointed to yet another box which was transferred from her room to his.

"Where do you put all these books?" Danny asked as he walked back into Jazz's room as she shoved the last of her books into a box, then began to take posters and pictures off the wall. "In fact where did you get all these books?"

"The University," Jazz answered in an off hand tone. "Mostly they're out of use text books, but that doesn't mean the information inside is out of date. In fact my volume of Clinical Paranormal Psychology Edition Four is far superior to edition five. I don't know why they changed it."

"Paranormal Psychology?" Danny asked in alarm. Jazz only smiled at him and pointed to a few more boxes on the floor.

"Can you go downstairs and tell Dad we're ready to move the furniture now?" Jazz asked when Danny returned.

"Can't we just move it all to the center of the room and cover it with a tarp?" Danny questioned as he leaned tiredly against the door. He could think of forty million different ways he'd rather spend his Sunday afternoon.

"No," Jazz said. "It wouldn't work. Dad needs to move my dresser, my dressing table, my book shelves and my mirror." Danny rolled his eyes and headed downstairs, then down to the lab.

"You up to moving furniture my boy?" Jack asked loudly as he clapped Danny on the back.

"Thrilled," Danny said in a bored voice. Jack raised one eyebrow at his son then followed him upstairs.

"Sweetie?" Maddie called from the kitchen. Danny stopped and looked at his mother. "You need to change your clothes before you start painting, and make sure you use those drop clothes I gave you. I don't want paint all over my floors."

"Okay Mom," Danny said flatly then continued to follow his father up the stairs.

* * *

Several squished toes, one jammed finger and a gash in the wall later, most of Jazz's furniture resided in the hall, her mattress was in Danny's room, where she would be spending the night while the paint dried. Danny was thrilled, well no not really. He wished the spare bedroom wasn't being used for one of his father's ghostly experiments, which couldn't be disturbed. His dad's darn ghostly experiments were always disrupting his life in one way or another. 

"Are you ready?" Jazz asked Danny as she tied her hair up in a bandana. She was wearing an old hazmat suit and Danny laughed at her.

"You're not wearing your good clothes, are you?" she asked.

"No," Danny answered then went in his room to change into an old pair of jeans and a ruined shirt. Jazz had just finished laying down the drop clothes when he returned. She smiled and pointed to a can of paint.

"Will you open that up and stir it?" she asked. Danny looked at her a moment then picked up the paint can.

"What color did you pick?" he asked as he pried off the lid. He frowned as he looked down in to a bright pink pool of paint. He raised one eyebrow in disbelief then looked up at Jazz's already bright pink walls.

"The color is called Rose Petal," she said happily.

"Jazz," Danny said as he looked down at the paint in the can. "This paint is the exact same color your room is now. Why are we painting your room the exact same color?"

"It's not the same color!" Jazz cried in indignation.

"Yes it is," Danny argued.

"No it's not!" Jazz said as she tapped the wall. "This is Hawaiian Pink."

"Uh huh," Danny replied. "I think they just renamed Hawaiian Pink to Rose Petal."

Jazz shook her head. "No, Rose Petal is three shades lighter than Hawaiian Pink," she said as she fished a color palate out of her pocket. She walked over to Danny. "See. This is Hawaiian Pink and this is Rose Petal Pink. They are two different colors."

"Okay," Danny said slowly. "If you say so." Jazz gave him a look of exasperation.

"Sam would understand the nuances of color," Jazz said as she poured the pan of Sam's pink nightmare into the pan and picked up a roller brush. "Your eye is just too untrained."

"Whatever," Danny said as he took the paint loaded roller from Jazz's hand.

"You start on that wall," Jazz said as she pointed. "I'll start on this one and meet you in the corner."

"Why do you get that wall?" Danny half whined.

Jazz blinked at him for a moment. "It doesn't matter who gets what wall. If you want to take my wall go ahead, I'll take yours."

"No way," Danny said as he took the roller and walked to the wall Jazz had originally assigned to him. "You probably want to paint this wall, but figure if you use reverse psychology on me, I'll want to paint the wall you don't want to paint and you'll get the wall you want."

Jazz looked at Danny in disbelief. "Danny," she said then paused. "It's just a wall. They're all just walls. They're all pretty much the same."

Danny shook his head. "That's just what you want me to believe," he said.

"Fine," Jazz said tiredly. "Which wall do you want to paint."

"This one," Danny said as he put the roller against the wall. Jazz growled in frustration.

"Remember," Jazz said as she walked to her own work space. "Long even strokes!"

"Yes Miss Bossy Pants," Danny said as he placed his roller of paint on the wall. He looked up at the ceiling then down at the floor and wondered how best his ghost powers could be used to make this task quicker. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could meet up with Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger, then his day wouldn't be a complete loss.

He began painting in long even strokes as Jazz requested, then shook his head, he didn't want to say anything at first, but it was pretty apparent, the new and the old paint were exactly the same.

"Jazz," Danny finally said in exasperation.

"What?" Jazz asked as she was busy concentrating on her own painting.

"This color is exactly the same!" Danny complained.

Jazz growled. "No it's not." She walked over to Danny and looked over his shoulder. "It's different Danny! You must be color blind."

"I'm not color blind!" Danny replied in exasperation. "You must be, especially if you think this is a different color."

"It is a different color!" Jazz yelled as she shook her roller brush at Danny, splattering his face lightly with Rose Petal pink paint. Her eyes widened as she realized what she did as she stepped back.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly as Danny advanced on her with the devil in his eyes. "I didn't mean to do that Danny. I swear!" She stepped back again and right into the pan of paint. Danny started laughing then reached forward and rolled the brush across his sister's face.

Jazz gasped in shock. "I can't believe you did that Danny!" she screeched.

"Paybacks," Danny said as he stared his sister down. Jazz growled and leapt forward and splattered more paint on her brother's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Danny asked slowly. "That better not have been a challenge, because if it is, you're going down."

Jazz smiled sweetly then took the roller and painted Danny from the top of his head clear down to his belly button. When she was finished, she looked at him smugly and raised her eyebrows.

"You asked for it," Danny said as he grabbed his sister, who squealed in fear and quickly painted her from back to front before she knew what hit her.

"No using your powers!" Jazz demanded. "That's not fair."

"You're pink," Danny said as he laughed.

Jazz narrowed her eyes. "You think you're funny don't you? Well, you're going to be tickled pink!" she growled. She bent down to reload her brush, then grabbed the paint can and quickly jumped up and dumped it over Danny's head.

Danny attacked Jazz, knocking her to the floor then jumping on her. "You want Tickled pink?" he yelled as he began tickling his sister.

"Danny no!" Jazz screeched with laughter as they became more and more coated with paint. "you're making a mess!"

"Oh sorry," Danny said as he reached down into a puddle of paint then wiped it across Jazz's hair. She growled then attacked, pushing Danny down until his hair was as pink as her own.

Danny wiped his hands down Jazz's shoulder. Jazz growled and struck a blow to her little brother for big sister's everywhere and dumped the rest of the pan of paint over Danny's head. Danny growled and they both wrestled on the floor, as Danny tried to wrench the paint brush Jazz had grabbed, out of her hand.

Someone cleared their throat. Someone was standing at the door. Jazz and Danny looked up and were confronted to two pairs of angry staring eyes and one tapping foot.

"Hi Mom," Jazz said as she laughed weakly. Danny smiled happily and Maddie sighed.

"What do you think you two are doing?" she questioned

"Painting?" Jazz asked.

"It doesn't look like painting to me," Jack said in an angry tone.

Maddie shook her head. "I'm disappointed in both of you," she said with her hand on her hip. "I thought I could trust you to be grown up enough to paint this room without starting a fight."

"We're not fighting Mom," Danny said as he looked up innocently at his mother. "We're just playing."

"Looks like a fight to me," Jack stated.

"I want both of you to clean yourselves up," Maddie ordered. "Clean up this mess and get back to painting. I don't want a repeat of this. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Danny and Jazz said in unison. Their parents gave them a pointed look and walked from the room, then could be heard laughing all the way down the hall.

Danny stood first then helped Jazz up. "I guess we should clean up," Jazz said. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Go ahead," Danny said with a wicked smile. He went invisible, intangible and all the paint on his skin, in his hair, in his clothes fell off onto the floor.

"Not fair!" Jazz cried.

"Sorry," Danny said as he smirked. "That's the benefit of ghost powers."

"I'm going to wash off," Jazz said grumpily as she narrowed her eyes at Danny. "And when we come back, we're going to focus on painting the room. Got that?"

"Okay," Danny said then laughed as he turned back to the wall. "But I don't understand why we have to when it's the same color."

"It's not the same color Danny!" Jazz yelled as she began stalking out of the room.

"You better not get paint on Mom's floor," Danny called then laughed as Jazz cursed under her breath she grabbed two paper towels from the roll she'd brought up to clean paint brushes with, put them on the floor, and shuffled to the bathroom.

"You know," Jazz called. "If you were any kind of gentleman at all, you'd help me."

"I'm already helping you," Danny called back. He chuckled to himself then turned to paint the wall he'd been assigned. He began to feel bad about not using his powers to remove the paint from Jazz and decided he'd help her with everything she missed when she got back.

He was a third of the way done with his assigned wall, when his ghost sense went off. "Oh crud," he said then looked out the window. Wouldn't you know it, his good friend Skulker was taking off for who only knows where to do who only knows what.

"Going ghost," he shouted just in time for Jazz to arrive back in the room and give him a stunned and angry look.

"No going ghost!" she shouted as she pounded her clean wet foot on the floor. Danny looked at her in shock.

"Jazz?" their father called from down stairs. "Did you say something about ghosts."

"No!" Jazz yelled. "I said I was hungry for tea and toast!"

"Tea and toast?" Danny asked then laughed.

"Shut up," Jazz said. "You're not going to weasel out of this by feigning a ghost attack Danny. I know how you are." Danny's cell phone rang and he looked at his sister for a second before answering it.

"Okay Tuck, just hold him off. I'm on my way," he said then looked at Jazz who stood with her arms crossed and a very annoyed look on her face.

"I'll bring back Tucker and Sam to help," he said. "Just don't get mad."

"Fine!" Jazz said angrily. "Go." Danny didn't wait for another word from Jazz. He took off as fast as he could.

"Stupid ghosts," Jazz grumbled as she picked up her paint brush and walked to the wall. She looked at the fresh coat of paint and sighed heavily. It was the same color. Darn it!

* * *

**Is that a review for me? Really? Then click that cute little purplish bluish box and give it to me please.**


End file.
